The Song We Shared
by VEGETARIAN.MEAT.LOAF
Summary: Aika, a teenage human girl, starts having realizations of the hollow living inside her. Is it a sign of who and what she once was? Who is the mysterious person in her dreams? UlquixOC Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. The Dreams

****This is an Ulquiorra x OC fanfiction. I'm going to try and get 2 more chapters posted this weekend. They might also get longer, too. Thanks to my editors, and good friends, Rachel, Allison, & Alissya for the advice and support. I know you guys will love this story as much as I do. 3****

I dreamt that night, for the first time in weeks. But it was painful.

I didn't know what was going on but I felt pain. I felt like I was being slowly ripped to shreds by vicious carnivorous teeth. I felt like I was screaming, but I heard no sound. I couldn't find air. The pain was the worst.

Or so I thought. As much as it burned, and as much as I prayed for it to end, my fight ended when I heard him crying. The one killing me—the one causing me pain—he was in pain. He was crying, and his tears fell down and soaked my face. Soon, I began crying with him.

"Aika, Aika, sing... Please sing your song for me. Aika, sing the song. Please, Aika, please." His words hurt my heart. I couldn't find the air to breathe. I couldn't find the air to sing. My song, his song, our song. The song we shared.

I fell out of bed gasping for air, and my head hit the wood floor with a smack. "Dammit... Stupid construction men. It's a freaking bedroom, carpet it! Dumb asses..." I muttered to myself. Though I didn't put any effort into getting off the floor-my face was planted into the wood and my arms hung lazily to the floor while my legs remained tangled in the bed covers-I slowly slid down to lay chest down, limbs out, on the floor. It was rather comfortable, actually; the cold floor after a heated night under hundreds of pounds of winter blankets.

I probably stayed right there for half an hour before my set alarm clock went off. I was getting up to turn it off when the radio went static. My fingers lingered only an inch from the clock, but I was frozen. A melody began to play. It was dark, and spooky, but I strained to hear the words.

_Black rose petals, cursed gold trinkets, Greed's persona, Hate's descendent._

_Eyes of Death and Voice of Malice, eat my soul but—_

The alarm crashed onto the ground and I trembled when I realized I was the one singing. Standing there with cold toes and a burning heart, I scampered to the closet, and pulled on some jeans and threw a sweatshirt over my tank top. Slipping into my sneakers, I ran to the bathroom and tied my past-the-shoulder black hair up on the side of my head.

My gold eyes were darker than before, almost orange. My heart skipped a beat. Something terrible was happening, but I didn't know what it was or what to do about it. I flew down the stairs and bolted straight through the kitchen where my mom was finishing breakfast and out the door.

Left, right, right, left. I had no idea where I was going, and I didn't remember why I ran in the first place, but I could feel a weight in the air, a constriction in my lungs, and overall a pure sense of utter dread. That was enough to keep me running.

I sprinted down the street and passed people I knew.

"Aira?" It was Haruki, my good friend from middle school.

"Yo, Aira! Where'd your uniform go?" That was Kei, with his stupid plaster grin.

"Oh, hey Aira! Where are you going?" Saki—such sweet girl. Every time I heard their voices, I flinched and ran faster; whatever was coming, it was coming for me, and I couldn't stand to be near my friends when it came. But someone stopped me. They grabbed my arm and I looked back.

It was the Kurosaki kid from my class. His orange hair bothered me, but I'm sure my eyes bothered him just as much. His eyes bore into mine, and the reflection I saw shook me. I looked ragged; my eyes were wide but dark circles hung underneath and my pale face was framed by tussled hair. But the eyes, the eyes were terrifying. Their gold color wasn't dark anymore like it was in the mirror. Instead, the glowed yellow and the whites of my eyes were being fought back by waves of black. I saw fear in those eyes, and I saw fear in his. But he, somehow, knew what he was looking at-it was clear in his face.

"Get out of here, now." he whispered. "You won't hold out much longer. I'm not gonna intervene." with that, he dropped my arm and continued on like he'd never seen me. I stood there for a moment, and then pushed off my feet and started running again.


	2. Running Away

I felt like a walking time bomb. By what Kurosaki said, whatever was happening was inside me. It would take over. It'd happened to him, too. It would be painful, and I would have to fight to regain control.

But I was scared. I could hurt people; take lives for all I knew. This thing will be dangerous.

I made it to an alleyway between two old buildings. Highly unlikely anyone was in them. Maybe I could wait it out. Maybe I could die here. _I don't want to die... How about you die for me instead?_ It was talking to me. It's voice... Was like nails on chalkboard, or more literally, claws on bone. It sent chills down my spine, and my mouth tasted like metal.

Curling up against the wall, I began rocking myself. Never before had I felt so unsure about the outcome of something, or felt so scared for myself.

"But you don't want to die, either, do you?" an almost cheery voice called from the shadows. A man wearing a striped hat stuck his head into the light. The hat covered his eyes and blonde hair puffed out the sides. "Come on, now, we'll fix you up in no time." With that, he turned and walked away.

I turned away from where he disappeared. I didn't know what to do. Frankly, I didn't want to walk straight into the brick wall like strangely dressed man just had, and who knew what he really was going to do? But, on the other hand, he knew what was going on, in a sense. "What do I do?" I murmured.

"Well, you could have listened... Oh well." Something hard impacted with the back of my skull and everything went black.


	3. Some Answers

Ouch... I felt the back of my head. "Where the hell am I?" I got to my knees and opened my eyes.

"I-te-te-te!" I squeaked as someone grabbed me by the ear and hauled me to my feet. I turned my aching head and came face-to-face with a huge dark skinned man wearing glasses. I screamed-and I screamed really loud. _Shut up!_ Go away, voice!

"Tessai, put her down," a familiar voice said from the other end of the room. The man known as Tessai let go of my ear and I fell from some feet flat on face onto the tatami mats. "We must be polite to our guests." Polite? I felt a vein pop in my temple and leapt to my feet.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU CALL THIS POLITE?" I jabbed my finger in his direction. I could see a smirk appear under the rim of his goofy hat, so I guessed I looked pretty stupid after having been hit in the head then dropped on my face.

Yeah, he was right. My nose was bleeding and I was missing a shoe. When the hell did that happen? _Your mom_.

"Gah! Shut up, you annoying voice!" It laughed at me. I clenched the sides of my head and stomped in a circle screeching putrid things to the world. I felt like a freaking dinosaur. _You're slow enough to be one_. I was about to scream again, and probably break something, when Mr. Let's-hit-someone-in-the-head-then-laugh-at-them coughed, like he was trying not to laugh.

"Well, ahem, I must say you got rather lucky. That nasty little Hollow of yours seems to be more in a torturing mood today than a world domination mood." he said, shifting a little and waving himself with a white paper fan. "I'm Urahara Kisuke, and that over there is Tessai. You're in Urahara Shoten, my little shop of quaint objects." _Seriously doubt it_. I had to agree with that.

"Wait a minute, did you say Hollow?" I asked. It sounded familiar.

Urahara smiled widely. "Indeed I did. Those little buggers that run around the streets eating souls? Yeah, that's them. Have you ever seen one?" I thought for a minute. "You know, bone masks, big holes in their chests..." Something sparked in my brain, a memory.

"A hole in its chest? What about their neck?" I questioned, pointing at my own. I was onto something, I knew it.

"Its neck? Are you meaning to tell me you've seen one like that?" Urahara's tone was suddenly dark. I backed up a little. "When? Where?"

The shouji slid open with a loud _thwack_. Kurosaki stood there, in some weird samurai-esc getup, looking like someone had stolen his meal. Actually, he looked like that all the time. Never mind. "Oi! Urahara-san, why is Nakumi here?"

"Really though, why am I here?" They both looked at me like I had fallen out of the sky, which actually, Tessai had already given me the position of. "It's a good question, why are you looking at me like that? If you're going to get rid of this thing—" I thumbed my chest. "Go right ahead!"

Kurosaki and Urahara looked at each other then nodded. Tessai kicked me from behind and I flew across the room—literally. Urahara held up his cane and it sailed straight through my head directly after I noted the flaming skull insignia on the tip.

I felt like I should be dead. But I sat with my seat planted on the tatami mats, and my head hurt worse than before. Above that, my chest felt heavy, and I looked down and saw a chain implanted in my chest, right where my tank top's neckline would be under the sweatshirt. I followed it with my eyes until I saw it connect with…

My body sprawled out on the ground only feet from where I _thought_ I was sitting. What was happening? _You should know, _the voice whispered._ That's a soul chain—it connects your soul to your body. It gets cut, you're dead. Ordinary people would think you already are._


End file.
